


Finding Hope

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dinner dates, F/M, Falling In Love, JJ&Noah meeting, Little freak outs, Love Letters, Misha gets Jensen wasted, Misunderstandings, One Night Stand?, Single Parents, Two Healing hearts, Will Add More Later, solutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Jensen Ackles is kind of a beautiful human being. Not just in his actions but also his words are very kind from what I have seen from videos as I have never been to a convention yet. :) Thought I'd wing it with this Jensen fic like I did with the Misha fic. I hope you all enjoy. And remember, this is all purely fictional. Jensen would never divorce Daneel and I wouldn't want him to. They're perfect ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand

Jensen stared at the thick stack of papers before he wiped his hand down his beard. He could feel the sting of tears, but they wouldn't come now. He had cried for a long time when he'd been served the divorce papers; Daneel no longer wanted to be married to him, no longer wanted to be there when he would come home. Jensen took a deep breath before he read over everything. Since his name was the only name on the house she didn't ask for anything but that she get ninety percent child custody of JJ and Jensen would get her every other weekend. He looked over everything else and then grabbed the pen, signing his name next to the X. Jensen lifted his head to look at his soon-to-be ex wife and his baby girl, sitting on her mother's lap. There were tears in her eyes as she lowered them before they all stood, Jensen stepping into Daneel's arms as JJ tugged on his shirt.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. Jensen shook his head.

"I understand. So I'll pick JJ up next weekend?" He asked, stepping back while Daneel handed JJ over. Jensen held her on his chest while she looked up at him. He smiled and then looked to Daneel.

"Yes, I'll have her Princess Elsa backpack full of clothes. And I'll be moved out by the end of the day", she said. Jensen nodded and kissed JJ's forehead, lingering briefly. He handed JJ back to Daneel and then turned, booking it out of there. Jensen didn't want to be in these offices and hallways any longer than he had to be. Once outside, he dialed Misha's number to tell him how it went.

"Hey Mish? I think I need a few drinks to forget today", he said.

\----------------

"Hey, Hope! It's great to finally see you out with the girls!" Samantha gushed. Hope laughed, her cheeks already flushed from the alcohol. "Well, you know how it is with a three year old. I won't be seeing you for a long time after this. Jasper is keen on us spending some more quality time together", she offered.

Samantha laughed and shook her head. "Has it already been a year with Jasper?" She questioned. Hope sipped on her bright, red drink and then nodded.

"Yes, and he's amazing with Noah, really. Accepting him as his son I'm assuming was hard for him but sometimes...He gets a bit aggressive with me", she admitted. Samantha looked at her friend and then touched her hand.

"Not tonight. Everything is okay and we should have fun, plus you've been getting stared at by a hunk", she said looking over Hope's shoulder. She waved at the two gentlemen across the room and they waved back. Hope glanced over her shoulder slightly.

"Oh, he is..Oh my god! Sam! Do you know who that is?" She said with a laugh, finishing off her drink. She motioned towards the bartender for another one and smiled-he threw her a wink and her cheeks flushed further.

"I don't..I can't see them real well..Who is it?" Samantha asked, nudging Hope's arm with her elbow as she accepted another drink and turned around to face the dancefloor.

"Shhh they're coming over", she said as she threw her head back and downed her drink, letting her hair out of the ponytail. Jensen had caught the eye of a tall, leggy blonde and a shorter, dark haired woman smiling when they both looked over and him and Misha smiled even wider when they waved. Misha and Jensen stood and Jensen left Misha to walk over to them, stumbling a bit as his vision was a tad blurry from the alcohol. He was pretty sure he was drunk as he moved his hips along to the music. He glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with the brunette, motioning for her to come dance with him-he earned a smile from her and then turned on his heel, offering her his hand.

"Dance with me", he said as he carried his beer a bit sloppily. She took it and he pulled her close as the song turned slow. Jensen swayed back and forth with her before he moved down to place a kiss on her lips; she turned her head away and then pressed her back to his chest, still swaying back and forth to the music. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth placing an open mouthed kiss to it before he tried kissing her again. She leaned away and was about to say something when Misha and Samantha walked over.

"Do you need me to take him home?" Misha asked. Hope looked up and laughed as Jensen faced her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, it's fine. Actually I can take him home if you two would like to stay here", she squealed a bit as she got tickled.

"What's your name?" Jensen breathed in her ear. Her cheeks flushed as his green eyes, which were brighter in person, met hers. Jensen's vision while a little fuzzy still, could see the soft bow shape of her lips, her amber eyes glittered in the dimly lit club. She smiled, her teeth white, even, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"My name is Hope...Do you maybe want to get out of here?" She offered, batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded and crowded around her again before she laughed. Samantha gave her friend a look before she decided it's not her place to judge her friend.

"Well, you two crazy kids have fun, I'm off to home myself", Misha said smiling. Hope took Jensen's hand, set his beer on the counter and led him out; once outside, Jensen's head seemed to clear a bit from the fog and he looked down at the petite brunette who was raising her arm for a taxi. Once it pulled to the side, he moved, opening the door for her and then getting in after her. After arriving home, Jensen had a hard time getting the keys in the lock, but once he did he opened the door and stumbled inside, keeping his hand on Hopes'. Hope laughed and shut the door after retrieving the keys from the door and closed it. She flinched feeling his hands on her hips, his breath on her ear.

"You're beautiful...What do you say we make our way into the bedroom", he husked, looking at her dark curls before she was turning around. She had freckles the colour of cinnamon across her cheeks and nose. He could see her a lot easier without a lot of the pounding music making his head and vision hurt. She had skin the color of caramel, soft pink lips in a near perfect pout. He leaned down to kiss her once more and she turned her head to the side.

"Okay, let's head into the bedroom", she said softly. She pushed on his chest gently and then turned them around before she walked off into what she assumed was his bedroom. Hope pushed the door open and then curled her finger towards him. Jensen stared slightly before kicking off his shoes and walking after her, about to remove his shirt when her hand stopped him.

"Come with me", she whispered, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She pushed his shirt off, staring only slightly before she helped him with his belt buckle and tugged on his pants, throwing them off the bed. She sat between his legs and then pushed him to lay down.

"I like it when a woman knows what she wants", he said between a soft grunt as his head hit the pillows. Next thing he knew, she was off the bed and walking into his kitchen. Jensen waited there, feeling sleepy before she was back and sat next to him at the head of the bed, offering him two ibuprofen and held a glass of water to him, a soft smile on her lips. Jensen took the glass of water and pills, knocking them back.

"I should get going, but I just wanted you to know I'm a big fan and thank you for inviting me into your home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay", she said. Jensen's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to register the words she spoke. She stood then and he grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay with me...I don't want to be alone", he asked. Hope hesitated but then she nodded and moved to turn out the light.

\-------------------------------------

A few hours later found Jensen waking up with a slight throbbing in his head but not bad considering he knew had nearly drank himself stupid, he glanced at his watch; it was only five thirty. He noticed it was still dark out. He spread his arms comfortably until he touched a small, warm form. He jerked his hands back and sat up, seeing just some dark curls and naked skin. _Wait, naked skin_. Jensen looked down and noticed he was only in his boxers and he sighed heavily, letting his head thunk against the bedside. He didn't want to be rude and tell her to leave, but how could he have been so foolish. Jensen made to move when the girl... _Heather?_ stirred and she rolled onto her back, her eyes opening gently. They moved to his bedside where the clock was and suddenly she was sitting upright, wearing what he could now see was a bra. That couldn't have been comfortable for her, wonder why she wore it all night. Jensen touched her arm.

"Hey, everything is okay...What's wrong?" He asked. She shot him a look and hopped out of bed, reaching for her jeans and tshirt.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to stay this long..I-I've got to get home!" She said, sounding scattered. Jensen nodded and got up, reaching for his jeans.

"Let me drive you home", he offered. She shook her head as she buttoned her jeans.

"No, no, it-it's fine. Thank you so much for letting me stay", she murmured. Hope scrambled to get her phone and her fingers were nearly a blur.

"Actually, please, I'd like to take you up on that offer", she said, revoking her previous comment. Jensen nodded and looked around for his tshirt before a soft material was thrown to him and he caught it, pulling it over his head.

"Uhm...Heather, right?" He started hesitantly. Hope laughed and ran her hand through her curls, getting her finger stuck.

"No, it's Hope. But close", she said, no trace of hostility in her tone. She smiled again and pulled her blouse on, buttoning up the buttons on the front. Jensen stepped into the bathroom and wet his fingertips before running them through his hair.

"Okay, I'm ready", he said as she was putting her shoes on. Hope looked up and nodded before gathering her hair up into a ponytail.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this", she started and Jensen waved his hand, smiling at her. Hope's cheeks flushed and she looked down before she exited the room, heading towards the front. Jensen mentally cursed at himself as he followed her out.

"It's not problem, I uhm...I'm sorry, I don't usually do this and I really don't remember how to"-"Jensen", she said softly, cutting him off. His eyes rose to meet hers and she shook her head, looking at him questioningly.

"We didn't...we didn't do anything...I just slept like that because jeans hurt to sleep in and my blouse is chiffon and would have been wrinkly this morning", she explained. Jensen squinted, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at this young twenty-ish looking year old.

"We...We didn't have sex?" He said and then immediately felt stupid. She giggled, her cheeks turning red.

"No, we didn't. But uhm...can we kind of hurry?" She asked, looking out towards the door. He hurried to open the door and then he looked at her as she walked out. He locked the door behind them and she followed him out of the house. Hope walked around his black pickup truck and whistled appreciatively.

"This is a beautiful truck you got here", she commented as he walked closer. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. He had bought it just after he called Misha, now needing a car as Daneel had always had a car since he didn't have the need for one.

"You know cars?" Jensen asked as he opened the door for her. Hope shook her head as she climbed in like an expert to the slightly lifted truck. He closed the door and climbed in on the drivers' side and smiled.

"You said it was beautiful, so I assumed you knew cars", he said. She laughed as she buckled up and adjusted her seatbelt.

"No...I just know 'Oooh, pretty'. I've always loved trucks ever since my daddy had this ol' beat up '81 Ford truck. It was a giant rust bucket, but it still kicked and was gorgeous", she explained, a soft accent slipping into her tone.

"Where you from?" Jensen asked, turning on the truck with a rumble. Hope looked excited as he shifted gears and backed out of the parking lot.

"Oh, I'm from North Carolina, but I've lived her for maybe about three years", she said. She pointed and explained which freeway he needed to get on and off on, watching his hands as he turned the dial up. Hope perked up once she heard Sam Hunts' latest song, _Make You Miss Me._ She hummed a long and Jensen turned it up a bit louder and she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry...", she said. Jensen quirked an eyebrow at her while he accelerated to get to speed on the freeway on ramp. It would only take about twenty minutes to get her house, she assured him.

"What are you even sorry for?" He asked, turning the music down to hear her answer.

"I didn't mean to ruin the song with my humming", Hope replied, blinking her amber eyes at him. Jensen laughed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't ruin the song, I figured you liked it so I turned it up louder", he said. Hope smiled shyly and Jensen noticed it made a small dimple near her cheekbone stand out. She glanced out the window.

"I really hope I didn't make an ass out of myself last night...I had...really too much to drink", he started. Hope giggled and he glanced at her before turning his eyes back on the road.

"You did try to kiss me a few times but I don't think that qualifies as you making an ass out of yourself. You did manage to get a few kisses on my neck and that tickled, but I assure you, nothing was assholey", she said, giving him a brief explanation. Jensen was a bit tense, chewing on his lip before he relaxed. "I'm sorry", he murmured. Hope laughed, her eyes closing as she smiled.

"There is no reason to be sorry, I promise", she said. He wiped his hand down his face and then pulled off the exit ramp. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hope fidgeting with her fingernails.

\-------

The last ten minutes felt like forever as Jensen pulled up to the house after Hope had directed her to where it was. He turned the car off and parked, getting ready to undo his seatbelt before Hopes' hand was on his.

"It's okay, really. Thank you so much", she said softly before opening the door and getting out. He watched as she hurried up the pathway leading to the soft blue house. He watched as a man opened the door, looking furious. Hope was using hand motions and gestured towards Jensen, trying to explain which just made the man look even angrier. She shook her head and Jensen watched as a young boy came running out and hugged Hope's leg. Jensen looked down at his phone before he looked up. Things seemed to happen so fast, Jensen was unbuckling his seatbelt just as the other man drew his hand back. Jensen was running over just as Hope was shoving her hand against the guys' chest and he drew his arm back again. The little boy was crying and Hope was trying to quiet him as Jensen stepped up.

"Do I need to call the police?" Jensen threatened.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, glaring at the older male. Hope was kneeling down, wiping the tears from the boys' face.

"It doesn't matter. Get off this property or I will call the police", Jensen said firmly. The younger male scowled before grabbing his backpack and coat, shoving passed Jensen and getting into a beat up, old Toyota and eventually left. Jensen's jaw was set as he knelt down next to Hope, catching her chin and making her look at him. He could see a small bruise forming just under her cheekbone and she turned away, holding the boy close.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Jensen, this is my son Noah...Noah, this is Jensen or Mr. Ackles", she said quietly. Noah nodded and peeked up at Jensen with startling blue-grey eyes and the same beautiful skin tone as his mother. Jensen looked at Hope, concern and questions written all over his face. Hope sighed before picking Noah up into her arms.

"Please, come inside. I'm sure you have some questions and I could use some water and ice", she said stepping inside the still open door. Jensen followed her in and closed the door, locking it for extra measure. He followed her into the kitchen where she had set Noah down in a high chair and was chopping some watermelon for him-Jensen could see her hands shaking. Noah had stopped crying but his eyes were still a bit puffy and he walked over to Hope, taking the knife from her hands.

"Here, let me...Get some ice for your cheek", he said, nudging her with his hip to move her. Hope stumbled slightly, not use to receiving kind gestures all too much. She made an ice pak with a ziploc bag and ice, wrapping it in a towel before pressing it to her face.

"Melon! Mama!" Noah said happily once Jensen set the watermelon in front of him. Hope watched the little scene and couldn't help but smile at her son's innocence.

"So, a few questions I have", Jensen said. Hope's eyes left her son to meet Jensens'. She nodded slowly before bringing her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Ask away", she answered. Jensen leaned against the counter, his arms crossed.

"Was that man your husband?" He started. She shook her head smiling at Noah fondly.

"No, and he's not Noah's father either", she said lowering her voice; Noah didn't notice as he was happily digging into the watermelon cubes.

"Okay, I'm curious what happened to his father?" He asked. Hope sighed and wiped her hand down her face.

"I suppose you do deserve to know that since you chased off that jerk for me", she answered before taking the ice pak away from her face.

"Noah's father left me when he found out I was pregnant with him. Said he didn't want a loser like me and didn't want a bastard child", she explained. Jensen's lips were in a tight line as he listened.

"I had Noah when I was twenty-five and I really thought he and I were going to get married and have this house together", she said, pain laced her tone. Hope smiled then and looked to her son who was rubbing at his eyes.

"Please excuse me, I'm going to lie him down", she said before she moved to pick up Noah after undoing the little buckles in the high chair. She walked upstairs and Jensen fidgeted with his hands as he looked around her kitchen. Hope was back faster than he expected and she had changed into a loose tshirt and some sweatpants.

"Thank you so much for everything and I'm so sorry you had to deal with all this bull crap this early in the morning", she started. Jensen waved his hand and gave her a smile.

"It was no problem at all. Uhm..", he said rubbing the back of his neck. Hope tilted her head at him and blinked.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked curiously, her tone was concerned. Jensen laughed nervously before he shook his head.

"No, I'm just wondering why you stayed", he said honestly. He met her eyes and there was a slight blush on his cheeks-her cheeks flushed as well, her eyes dropping down shyly.

"Because you asked me to", Hope replied simply. Jensen blinked, watching her.

"I did?" He asked, hating that he sounded a bit vulnerable and he wiped his hand down his face again. Hope nodded before lifting her gaze.

"I uhm...Sorry about that..."-"Don't be sorry...There isn't anything wrong with wanting a warm body in your bed. Where's your wife?" She asked, immediately looking bashful.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't"-"No, no...It's...We..our divorced finalised yesterday actually. I just...needed a break", he answered. Hope nodded and flashed a smile.

"If ever you want to talk to someone...I'm all ears", she said to him. He looked at her, looking more than a little surprised.

"You would actually let me vent to you?" He wondered. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course I would...It's...sometimes it's nice to hear someone has just as many problems as you", she said honestly. Jensen stood there, in her kitchen, looking at her as she shyly looked down.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always look down? Why won't you look at me", he asked. Hope looked up at that one, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I just...It's what I'm use to doing. I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it", she said. Jensen laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it", he said smiling at her again.

"Oh my god, where are my manners? I'm so sorry, is there anything you'd like? Something to eat? Something to drink?" She offered. Jensen just smiled.

"Coffee would be great, I've got a long day ahead of me today", he said as she busied herself with the little coffee pot.

"Oh, are you filming?" She asked, turning her head to glance at him before filling the little tank with water. He shook his head.

"No, I've just got a bit of a hangover and there's some things around the house I could get done", he said. Hope laughed before stifling a yawn.

"Am I keeping you up?" He asked. Hope laughed again and shook her head.

"No, no...I'm a single mother, I'm always tired", she laughed. Jensen leaned against the counter slowly, smiling as he listened.


	2. To Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles haha enjoy!

A year and half had gone by and Jensen found Hope to now be one of his closest friends. For months after their first encounter, she was there to help him through anything and everything and vice versa. She was there at three a.m. when he found he couldn't sleep; she was an ear and a shoulder to 'cry on'. She was there when he was reminded of how he and Daneel had met. Hope was there every time he called; he sometimes wondered if she ever felt used. Jensen could see the way she looked at him but she never crossed any boundaries or made him feel uncomfortable. Truth be told, he was sure he'd been caught looking at her a few times; Jensen had become really close to Noah as well, the boy had warmed up to him in no time. He cleared his throat before he hit send, calling Daneel.

  
"Hello", she answered. Jensen cleared his throat again and wiped his hand down his face.

  
"Hey, Daneel...I was...wondering would it be odd for me to...Ask someone on a date?" He started quietly. There was a pause and then-

  
"Of course it wouldn't be odd. We're still friends, I want you to be happy, Jensen. I'm glad you've called, I have something to tell you as well. I've been seeing someone the last couple of months...But I haven't had JJ around them yet. I want to be positive it's a sure thing before I introduce her to anyone", she explained. Jensen nodded and then remembered she couldn't see him.

  
"That's great, Daneel. I'm happy for you. Would it be weird if I wanted us to go on a double date?" He asked again, feeling awkward as he sat on his couch.

  
"That would be great. I just want you to be happy, Jen", she repeated. Jensen couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

  
"Thank you, Daneel. I really needed that", he said before he hung up. Jensen smiled and then stood, grabbing his truck keys to head over to Hope's. She was having some get together with a few friends and she had invited him, which made Jensen actually feel pretty good. He figured he'd pick something up on the way there to take, maybe some chips. Jensen texted her instead, seeing if there was anything she needed.

  
 _'Do you need me to pick anything up for the barbeque?_ '-J

  
 _'Oh that would be great! I actually forgot to get napkins and plates. Can you please pick them up?'_ \- H

  
 _'You're having a barbeque and you forgot paper plates and napkins?'_ -J

  
 _'Lol, yeah sure, I'll bring them. Anything else?_ -J

  
Jensen looked down at his phone when it started ringing, Hope's name lighting up the screen.

  
"Hello?" He said, accepting the call.

  
"No, Noah"-"Hiiiii Jensen"! Noah squealed. Jensen could hear some clattering and then Hope's voice was speaking.

  
"Hey, Jensen, no one is here yet...But if you wanted to come early, sure. And Noah asked who I was texting and he wanted to talk to you", she said. Jensen smiled and heard the static as she handed the phone over to Noah.

  
"Jensen....Jensen....Come over and play?" He asked excitedly. Jensen laughed as he grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door.

  
"Yeah, of course buddy. I'll be there...I just gotta pick some stuff up for your mom. You want anything?" He asked, smiling as he locked the door and headed out to his truck.

  
"Momma! I get candy?" He asked, smiling. Jensen could hear Hope laugh softly and it made him smile as he imagined her ruffling her sons' hair and smiling down at him.

  
"Yes baby...But Jensen, if you're getting him chocolate, he likes M&M's and almond joys' and if not, surprise him. He's a sucker for surprise candy", she said. Jensen smiled again.

  
"You got it, surprise him", he replied.

  
"Jensen! Supise! Jensen!" Noah was squealing excitedly. Jensen got into the truck and turned the keys in the ignition, while he buckled up.

  
"I'll see you soon okay, buddy? Don't forget to help your mom", he said. Noah giggled and then handed the phone to Hope.

  
"Hey Jensen, you drive safe okay? I'll see you soon", Hope said. Jensens' cheeks were starting to hurt with how much smiling he was doing.

  
"Can't wait, see you soon. I will", Jensen replied before he hung up.

About a half hour later, Jensen was pulling into the driveway, parking next to Hope's little truck. He didn't see any other cars and though it made him frown, he just shrugged it off. When Jensen knocked, he didn't expect to wait long so when the door opened and Noah answered, with tears rolling down his cheeks he was surprised. He knelt down to the four and a half year old, wiping his thumb over his cheeks.

  
"Shh...Noah where's your mommy?" Jensen asked. Noah wailed and reached for Jensen as he scooped him up and walked inside. It was quiet and Jensen felt his throat jump into his throat as he saw Hope on the floor in the kitchen. He looked around and then decided he needed to soothe her son first. He set Noah in his high chair, setting the groceries on the counter before he turned back to him. He was hiccuping and trying and to calm himself down. Jensen wiped his cheeks again.

  
"What happened to your mommy?" he asked softly. Noah's bottom lip trembled softly, his big blue eyes watering again.

  
"She hit her head...and falled down...I didn't do it", he said between soft sobs. Jensen shushed him gently.

  
"Sit right there, I'm going to help mommy", he said sternly before he moved over to hope and pulled her into his arms, one arm slipping under her thighs as her head lolled against his chest. He saw the small lump forming and then walked into the living room, laying her down before he picked up the phone and called 911.

 

"Mommy?" Noah asked and Jensen moved to pick up the small boy, shushing him gently. Noah buried his face in his neck, seeking comfort and letting out an exasperated sound. It had been a few hours since he brought Hope to the hospital, explaining what happened once her guests had arrived. Noah had missed his nap so he was also a bit grumpy; Jensen paced in the waiting room, rocking the young boy.

  
"When mommy?" He asked, his blue eyes were a bit red and filled with tears. Jensen sat down, plopping the young boy in his lap.

  
"Your mommy is very strong. She just got a bump on her head...We're protecting her by bringing her here", he soothed. Noah looked down, fidgeting with his fingers before he looked at Jensen. As he opened his mouth, his name was called. Hope was being pushed by a nurse in a wheelchair and a smile, albeit a tired smile was on her lips. Noah climbed down from Jensens' lap and ran over to his mother, slowly and carefully getting into her lap. Jensen stood, not sure what to do or say and then Hope dismissed the nurse and then wheeled herself over to Jensen.

  
"Can we speak privately?" She asked, tilting her head. Jensen nodded slowly before stepping behind her and wheeled her back into the room she was staying in. Hope was slow as she made her way out of the chair and climbed into bed, all the while holding her son who was quiet, subdued looking. He began to suck his thumb, blinking at the adults.

  
"Jasper came by...He wanted to apologise, he was very...mellow at first and then he wasn't", she started. Jensen sat in the chair next to the bed, his hand balling into a fist.

  
"Did he touch you?" Jensen asked, his jaw set as he clenched his teeth. Noah placed his arms over his moms chest and his little fingers touched her on either side of her arms.

  
"No! Don't hurt my mommy!" He said, scowling at Jensen. Jensen looked stunned as the four year old shouted at him.

  
"I'm not going to hurt your mommy, Noah. I'd never hurt her", he said. Noah looked at him, his blue eyes holding a wrath that he'd never seen in the young boy. Some of the pieces started to click together in his head.

  
"Noah, did someone hurt mommy?" Jensen asked; Noah's face fell and he looked between Jensen and Hope, his lip trembling.

  
"I didn't mean to...", he said as tears started rolling down his face. Jensen leaned forward and wiped his cheek gently with his thumb. Noah shook in his mothers' arms and Hope cradled him, kissing the top of his head.

  
"It's okay, baby...Mommy's here...What happened? You're not in trouble", she soothed. Noah wiped his face on Hopes' chest and sniffled.

  
"He said I would go bye bye if I said he hit you", Noah said as he fidgeted with his little fingers. Jensens' heart felt like it was being ripped in two, how awful for a four year old. Hope rocked Noah back and forth before he reached over for Jensen; Hope handed him over and Jensen rubbed his back, holding the small boy. Noah buried his face in Jensens' neck, little puffs of air leaving him.

  
"How about after we find out mommy's all better we go get some ice cream?" Jensen suggested, tilting the boys head up and wiped the rest of his tears. Noah's eyes brightened a bit and he nodded, wiping his eyes with his hands. Jensen shushed him gently when he hiccuped again. He nodded and Jensen looked at Hope for confirmation. Hope nodded and Noah reached for his mother, letting him get passed over again. Noah curled up against his mother and buried his face in her neck. Hope rubbed his back, waiting for him to doze off.

  
"He missed his nap today, I'm sorry", Jensen started. Hope smiled softly and shook her head.

  
"No, don't be. Thank you for keeping you an eye on him. I just...I'm pretty tired and I really just want to go home", he said. Jensen frowned.

  
"I'm sorry for suggesting ice cream then" he said. Hope laughed and then shook her head once more.

  
"No, that's fine. We can get ice cream, but I would like to wait in the truck while you do that", she said. Jensen nodded and then clasped his fingers together almost nervously.

  
"Hope, I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to..I dunno maybe go do something or I dunno, do the party thing like you wanted today", he said. Hope leaned over and reached for Jensen's hand.

  
"Jensen, do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked, tilting her head. He relaxed, his shoulders sloping slightly.

  
"Yeah...I do", he said. Hope smiled.

  
"Good. Maybe after all this, we can go get coffee or something", she said. Jensen shook his head at that.

  
"How about when I get you two home, you relax and I'll make something for dinner? That way it kind of acts like a date, but you don't have to leave your house", he suggested. Hope gave him a skeptical look and Jensen, though he cooked enough in his life, probably wouldn't do so well in someone elses' kitchen.

  
"How about this, we get home and I'll lay Noah for a little while longer, we clean up the kitchen, order some pizza and wings, you get some beer and we can watch a movie while we eat", she countered. Jesen laughed.

  
"That sounds perfect. I could pick it up on the way back, have you and Noah wait in the truck while I get it. What kind you want?" He asked. Hope looked down in though, shifting Noah to a more comfortable position.

  
"I like Guinness", she said with a smile. Jensen nodded and then stood up when the Doctor entered the room. He was a young man, maybe 30 at the very youngest.

  
"Great news, you have only a mild concussion, you can sleep but probably set an alarm at two hour intervals tonight. Have a friend wake you up or something along those lines", he suggested. He looked down the chart and then looked up at the young woman.

  
"All in all, it could have been much worse. But if you're filling out that paperwork, you can go ahead and check out, I'll have a nurse bring a wheelchair. Will you need a rental?" He asked, clicking his pen. Hope nodded.

  
"Please, I don't have one at home. Thank you so much, Dr. Ross", Hope said. He nodded and then walked out, heading to speak with a nurse. Hope adjusted Noah and pushed the covers back so she could swing her legs around the edge of the bed. The nurse walked in with a wheelchair and Jensen took Noah from Hope easily while she got situated in the chair.   
\-------------------  
An hour and a half later, they were arriving to Hope's house. Jensen helped Hope out of the truck and grabbed the bag containing the beer. Jensen helped Noah out, whom was now wide awake and while usually after a nap Noah was ready to play, he was unnnaturally mellow as he followed behind his mother. Jensen closed the door behind them and made sure to lock it.

  
"Mommy, can I watch paw patrol?" He asked. Hope nodded and before he ran off to watch his show, he climbed onto his mothers' lap and hugged her tightly. Once free, he ran off into the living room. Hope wheeled herself into the kitchen with Jensen following her on the phone, ordering the pizza. Hope grabbed a towel and began wiping the counter down and making sure to get the blood off the floor. There wasn't much, but Hope didn't want questions from Noah. Jensen hung up the phone and moved to open the fridge, setting the beer inside.

  
"So, we will have to watch a kid friendly movie for Noah...", she started. Jensen nodded before leaning against the counter. Jensen smiled.

  
"Of course, I don't mind as long as it isn't a Princess movie", he teased. Hope gave a weak, sort of strained smile. They turned at the sound of Noah walking into the kitchen- his skin was lightly tinged green.

  
"Mommy, I don't feel good", he whispered. Hope wheeled herself over and before she could pick him up, he vomited on the floor. Hope froze, a little stunned and Jensen walked over, holding what appeared to be a damp paper towel. He wiped up Noah's mouth and picked the sick boy up. Hope new Noah couldn't have been feeling one hundred percent with the way he clung to Jensen's neck and closed his eyes. Hope felt entirely useless sitting in the wheelchair.

  
"Where's your bathroom? " He asked. She looked up and wheeled herself to the downstairs bathroom, opening the door. Jensen started running a bath and he looked to Hope before she nodded and he began to help Noah out of his clothes to get him into the lukewarm water.

  
"If you tell me where his clothes are, I can get him some fresh ones", Jensen offered. Hope gave a relieved sort of smile.

  
"Upstairs to the left is my room and there's a dresser where his pj's are", she explained. Jensen nodded and then walked upstairs.

Later that night, after Noah had been laid down, Jensen and Hope had retired to the couch. Hope had fallen asleep, laying against his arm and shoulder. Jensen readjusted himself so that she was on his chest and he was in a more comfortable positiion. He slowly drifted off, feeling the beating of her heart against his chest.


	3. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Danneel a cheating wench in this, but bear with me this is purely for fiction. I don't know what made me want to make her like this...I just felt like it.

Jensen wasn't very surprised when Hope said she didn't like Danneel very much. They had all gotten together the other night for dinner and it was awkward to say the least. As he ate dinner with JJ in front of the t.v. he thought back to that night.

_"Are you sure this is alright? All of us going to dinner? What if something happens? What if she doesn't like me?"Hope asked as she stepped into her dress. She set her phone on the vanity while walking into the bathroom so she could do her makeup. Hope spread the lotion on her entire face, listening to the sounds of Jensen getting ready as well._

  
_"Babe, everything will be fine. I think you're worrying too much. But I'll be there in about twenty minutes, you almost ready?" He asked. As Hope started on her actual makeup she nodded and then laughed, realising Jensen couldn't see her face._

  
_"Yeah, I should be. The babysitters' here already but...I should be ready yeah", she sounding flustered. Jensen smiled._

  
_"How does the dress fit? The shoes?" He asked._

_Hope stepped back to take in her appearance, she had tried to fight Jensen buying her anything but he assured her it didn't cost more than forty dollars. Hope smiled looking down at the shoes before her finger brushed the simple silver chain he had given her their second month together._

  
_"It's perfect...Beautiful, even", she said. She continued putting her makeup on._

  
_"You are" , he said before pausing, "Okay, I'm leaving now and I know you don't like it when I'm on the phone and driving so I'll be there in twenty", he said._

  
_"Okay, see you later", she replied as she hung up._

  
_\--------_

  
_As they made their way to Perch, Jensen placed his hand on Hopes' knee, squeezing gently._

  
_"Jensen, this place is a bit expensive", she started before he turned his head to look at her._

  
_"Baby, I don't mind", he started. Hope shook her head._

  
_"But I do...And I don't need your money or for you to buy me things for me to like you or be happy. Though I don't mind the gifts of the dress and this necklace you've purchased for me", she said, pushing her hand under his. They locked fingers and he smiled at her._

  
_"I know you don't, but I enjoy spending it on you", he replied. Hope couldn't argue with him on that. She knew what it was like to enjoy spending on money the people she cared about. She smiled._

  
_\-------_

  
_Once they were seated, Hope looked over the menu humming softly while Jensen sat next to her, his hand on her knee._

  
_"Jensen", a voice called. Hope looked up at the same time Jensen did and there she was-Danneel, his ex wife. She was stunning and Hope looked down at herself, feeling inadequate. Jensen squeezed her knee before he stood, giving a quick hug to her. There was a man standing beside her and he leaned forward towards Jensen holding out his hand._

  
_"Hi, I'm Nicholas, Danneel has told me a lot about you", He said politely. Jensen shook his hand and Hope stood up to stand next to him, taking his hand- he had seemed tense and Hope didn't like that. Jensen relaxed and placed his arm on the small of her back, bringing her forward._

  
_"This is my girlfriend, Hope Davis", Jensen introduced with a smile. Hope smiled and shook hands with both Nicholas and Danneel._

  
_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hope. Jensen has mentioned you in passing but he hasn't really told me anything about you", Danneel said as she took her seat. Nicholas glanced down when she spoke and Hope just smiled kindly still. They took their seats across from Nicholas and Danneel, smiling._

  
_"I've heard many great reviews from my friends coming here on the weekends", Nicholas stated as he looked over the menu. Jensen placed his arm around Hope's shoulders, looking over the cocktail menu while Hope looked at the dinner section._

  
_"Hey babe, you want to try this 'My Fair Lady' mixed drink?" Jensened asked. Danneel watched Hope for a moment before she too looked over the menu._

  
_"I think I'll have a glass of wine", Danneel said smiling at Nicholas before leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. Nicholas looked uncomfortable with the situation as did Jensen; Hope leaned in closer, reaching up to cup his cheek._

_"That sounds wonderful, will you order it for me? I need to use the restroom, will you excuse me for a moment?" Hope said. Jensen smiled and kissed her cheek as he stood while Hope stepped out of her seat._

  
_"Oh, I need to powder my nose. I'll come with you", Danneel said. Hope nodded and Jensen watched as the two women walked off._

  
_\----_

  
_As Hope exited her stall, Daneel was pressing a bobby pin to the side of her head._

  
_"Were you dating Jensen while we were getting divorced?" She asked curiously, trying to get a piece of her bangs to stay pushed back. Hope had begun to wash her hands and then she stared in complete shock at the other woman. Danneel had a steely look in her brown eyes and Hope just shook her hands before turning the water off. She reached for a paper towel and turned to face Danneel._

  
_"No. Of course not. Jensen isn't like that", She answered. Hope turned back to look into the mirror and checked her makeup._

  
_"You're pretty, slender, just his type and I'm really having a hard time believing you", Danneel stated. Hope put more chapstick on before turning to look at Danneel._

  
_"Look, Jensen and I were friends for about a year before he made any sort of move. He's a good man and though I don't know your issues with him, I really like being with him", Hope explained. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, looking down at her feet._

  
_"Nicholas and I have been together longer and I already know he's a better man", Danneel answered. Hope's eyes widened in surprise before she shook her head and walked around her and out of the bathroom. As Hope made her way towards the table, Jensen could tell she was upset about something._

  
_"Babe, you okay?" He asked as she took her seat. Hope blinked a few times and then smiled at her boyfriend._

  
_"I'm okay, Danneel and I saw a very nasty stall in the bathroom and it upset me that someone would do that one, and two, that someone has to clean it", she said. Jensen pushed her drink towards her and nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. Hope smiled faintly and brought her drink to her lips and took a sip as Danneel took her seat. The waiter walked over and smiled._

  
_"Have you guys looked over the menu? What have you decided on?" He asked, clasping his hands together. Nicholas looked up with a smile as he pointed at the item._

  
_"I'd like the baby beet salad", Nicholas said. Danneel glanced over the menu quickly before looking up at the waiter._

  
_"I'd like the loup de mer", she said flatly. Hope was rapidly going over the menu before she touched Jensen's hand._

  
_"Do you want to share something? The portions seem rather big", she suggested. Jensen smiled and then turned to press a kiss to her temple._

  
_"Sure babe", he answered looking over the menu._

  
_"Filet mignon au poivre", Jensen said with a smile up at the waiter. The waiter smiled back and wrote everything down on his little pad._

  
_"And would you like an extra plate?" He offered. Jensen nodded and smiled, ordering a water so he would be sober on the drive home. As the waiter walked off, Hope crossed her legs and Jensen noticed one foot was moving back and forth._

  
_\-----------------_

  
_After dinner and saying goodbye, Jensen led Hope towards the car. He was anxious, she had seemed off ever since her trip to the bathroom. As they got into the car, Hope turned to Jensen._

  
_"We...need to talk and I really need you to not get upset with me", Hope started, fidgeting with her hands and looking out the window. Her leg was moving again and Jensen placed his hand on her knee. She avoided his gaze when he tried to look at her._

  
_"It's just something Danneel mentioned to me in the bathroom and I don't want it to cause any more problems between you", she began. Jensen squeezed her knee as he started the drive home. Hope was nervous, Jensen could tell by the way she moved her leg and he squeezed again, wanting her to be reassured._

  
_"Go on, I won't let it", he said gently._

  
_"She asked me if you and I had been dating during your divorce and I told her that we hadn't even began dating until about a year after. I don't know if it's true, but she...she said that her and Nicholas had been together for a lot longer than a year and...", she trailed off. Jensen knew she was uncomfortable and as he pulled up into her driveway, parking, and turning the car off._

  
_"Hey, hey,", he soothed, "I knew something was up. I knew she was unhappy for a long time, I don't blame her", he finished. Hope shook her head and looked at him._

  
_"I don't care...I don't like cheating", she mumbled. Jensen nodded and sighed, wiping his hand down his face._

  
_"You need to understand that as a husband, I was away a lot. She was lonely and though I was attentive when I was with her, it wasn't enough. Please, don't blame her blame me", he said to her. Hope sighed and rubbed at her eyes, smearing a bit of her makeup._

  
_"I can't...You telling me that, it doesn't make me feel better or make me feel sad for her. You were her husband...She made vows...", she murmured. Jensen sighed and tilted her face up by her chin and placed a soft kiss to her lips. A smile began to form on her face and Hope started giggling when he began to press kisses any where he could reach._

  
_"Okay, okay, enough", she said between a laugh. Hope smiled at him and then reached out to touch his cheek._

  
_"Do you want to come inside?" She offered as she unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching for her clutch._

  
_"Is little man still awake?" Jensen asked, tilting his head. Hope shrugged with a smile and shook her head._

  
_"I'm not sure. He could be because he insists sometimes to stay up and Lynn can't resist his puppy dog eyes", she explained. Jensen smiled and got out of the car, walking around to open the car door for her. As they walked up the pathway, the door opened and Noah came running out, smiling hugely; Lynn was leaning against the doorframe._

  
_"Mama! Mama!" He squealed, reaching his hands up. Hope picked up her boy and he nuzzled into her neck before he noticed Jensen._

  
_"Jensen" He exclaimed, reaching for the man. Jensen laughed and Hope handed her son over, smiling when Noah nuzzled into him as well. Noah yawned and then rubbed at his eyes, blinking sleepily at his mother. It was pretty adorable how smitten Noah was. Hope paid Lynn and Jensen helped Hope tuck Noah into his bed._

  
\----------

  
A few nights had passed and Jensen woke up in Hope's bed, blinking sleepily as he looked over her sleeping form. They still hadn't done anything, but Jensen didn't mind waiting. He knew he had found something wonderful in Hope and he was willing to wait-forever if that's what it took. Hope shifted and was turning onto her other side and she smiled as her eyes opened sleepily.

  
"Hi", he said softly. Hope smiled warmly at him.

  
"Hi", she replied. Jensen was a moment away from kissing her when there was the patter of feet and two weights settling on the bed. Jensen sat up, seeing his daughter JJ crawling onto the bed alongside Noah-they both had matching grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY BEET   
> arugula, endive, hazelnuts, blue cheese, banyuls vinaigrette
> 
> LOUP DE MER   
> Israeli cous-cous caviar, white asparagus, spring onions, garlic nage
> 
> FILET MIGNON AU POIVRE   
> parsnip + potato puree, asparagus, fines herbes, bordelaise, mushroom ragout


End file.
